Tutorial
''Tutorials ''This server is very complex, to enhance your gaming experience you need to learn every single aspect of the server. ''Hard Mode ''This server is made to go beyond the difficulties of minecraft and almost every single aspect of minecraft has been enhanced. World Changes: Mining :::::: Stone is extremely hard, making tunnels with a pickaxe is impractical. Players will have to scout the wilderness for natural caverns, or make their own caves with much-improved TNT. This brings exploration, navigation, and risk-taking to the forefront of gameplay. The most successful players will be those who map the surface and develop a clever marking system for caverns. Breaking Blocks Softens Surrounding Stone: :::::: Cave-ins are a persistent threat. Mining ore softens the stone around it, which can then fall and injure the careless player. Dirt and grass, which is often compacted into a solid mass in cavern ceilings and floors, will also come crashing down when disturbed. Of course, TNT can make a really big mess, since it also softens stone to subject it to the pull of gravity. Torches :::::: No permanent flames near diamond level (there’s not enough air!). Players will have to get creative with their lighting, for example using dimmer redstone torches (spooky!), moving lava around with buckets (dangerous!), using glowstone (expensive!), or lighting temporary flint/steel fires (risky!). This also discourages players from dumping water on all the lava, since it can be a valuable source of light, holding monsters at bay. Players may not attach torches to loose materials like dirt, grass, and sand. Torches left out in the rain will go out, falling to the ground as items. Play Sounds :::::: Sounds warn players when a creeper is about to drop tnt and play a fizzing when torch goes out. Sounds only play if appropriate options are activated. Breaking Netherrack Starts Fire Percent :::::: Sparks a fire when mining netherrack. The careless player will put out the fire by hand, which will set him on fire. This results in it being tuffer to dig tunnels in the nether and avoid all dangers by doing so. Limited Block Placement :::::: Realistic block placement rules will force players to think a little harder about construction, especially when climbing higher or crossing water, lava, or a trench. It blocks: Straight pillaring up (jumping and placing a block directly beneath you), Building bridges in the sky (branching out with no blocks to support). Better Tree Felling :::::: This is a cool feature. It adds a unique twist to chopping trees! The trunk and branches of a tree will fall and potentially injure you. It makes it easier to chop trees, but you have to watch out a little for the falling logs. Also by making branchlogs fall down most treetops should decay. 'Player:' Enhanced Environmental Injuries ::::: Environmental damage like falling, explosions, and suffocation reduces health more, and often applies temporary effects like slowing, blindness, or dizziness. Extinguishing Fires Ignites Player :::::: Putting out a fire up close (by hitting it or trying to smother it with a block) will catch the player on fire. The best approach is to dump water or destroy the block beneath it. Player Death :::::: On death, a small portion of the player’s inventory disappears forever, discouraging players from killing themselves to restore health and hunger. After respawn, the player won’t have a full health and food bar. :::::: No Swimming When Too Heavy :::::: Adds a weight system to your inventory. If your inventory exceeds the weight you will be pulled down and eventually drown. This is to encourage players to use boats and make swimming up waterfalls harder. 'General Mob/Monster Changes:' Inhibit Monster Grinders :::::: Players should go out adventuring while taking risks to gain rewards. The use of monster grinders imbalances the game and makes good weapons “worthless”, because they are easily obtainable. By forcing players to work for their gear, they will treasure it more. This module completely removes drops if it recognizes grinders or when a player has a great advantage over a monster. More Monsters :::::: Increase monsters in caves. This will make caves more dangerous and subsequently also reduce the amount of monsters on the surface because the spawnlimit is reached quicker in caves. It does this by increasing the packspawns with random monsters. So if a pack of 2 skeletons spawned 2 other monsters could spawn at the same time. Monsters Spawn In Light :::::: This works indepent from “More Monsters”. It spawns monsters even if there is sufficient light. Currently it will spawn monsters in locations where you have been previously. It’s meant to make players not feel completely safe once they have lit up caves. Zombies :::::: Instead of speeding Zombies up, a Zombie will slow a player down for a few seconds when the player is hit by a zombie. Zombies may resurrect when slain. They will respawn after a few seconds and might ambush a player. Skeletons :::::: Skeletons have special abilities like shooting knockback, blindness and fire arrows. They can also spawn silverfish to make it harder for the player to reach them. Silverfish :::::: Silverfish may spawn naturally in caves if “More Monsters” is activated and may be summoned by skeletons. These buggers are easily overseen and a not often seen monster. Sadly silverfish are glitching in to floors atm, this is an issue with the game I cannot fix. Spiders :::::: Spiders are more common under sea level and randomly drop web around them when slain, potentially introducing obstacles into an ongoing combat situation. Monsters can break through web if stuck. The webs will be removed on the surface after a while, but stay in caves. Creepers :::::: Charged creepers will spawn natually and explode on death. It’s supposed to be a fearsome monster and fighting it should be avoided. Killing a creeper may drop ignited tnt. The dropped tnt will act the same as player ignited tnt which can be configured at the bottom. A creeper which dies while being on fire will launch in the air and explode with some fireworks. Small gimmick, doesn’t really increase difficulty. Blazes :::::: Blazes will spawn in the nether naturally and near bedrock in the overworld. Blazes in the overworld are unstable and will explode on death and cause cave ins. MagmaCubes :::::: Make magmacubes turn into blazes on hit and increase the spawns. PigZombie :::::: Make the nether truely fearsome by having always aggroed PigZombies! Ghasts :::::: Turn those white baloons into fearsome enemies by greatly increasing the amount of arrows it takes to kill them. Good loot encourage players to still pursue them. Enderman :::::: Enderman are easy you think? Sitting behind your wall or 2 high roof? No longer! With their teleporting powers they can teleport you too. Now you better not mess with these guys… Witches :::::: Add new attacks like explosions and baby zombies to the arsenal of witches. Witches naturally spawn on the surface on grass. EnderDragon :::::: Is the EnderDragon boring, just flying around and doing nothing? No more! This dragon is really tough. She spawns lots of minions and can call enderman to help her out. Good gear will be required to beat her, but the rewards are great. *The Ender Dragon respawns so that all players have a challenging common goal, and she always drops a dragon egg when killed. It makes a great trophy for the slayer’s house. *The Ender Dragon spews explosive fireballs which throw flaming shrapnel on impact. She also summons minions to his aid, making combat challenging and frenzied - forcing players to hit a moving target with arrows while simultaneously dodging fireballs and battling minions. *Building is allowed in the end, just to make it easier for you guys. *All players are notified when a player challenges the dragon, and will also be notified of the outcome of the battle. When the dragon defeats a player, she regains 25% of his health. 'Farming:' Weak Crops :::::: Plants can die if not tended to correctly. This includes exposure to daylight, sufficient water to keep your crops alive. 'Additional Falling Blocks:' :::::: Loose materials like cobble and dirt will fall like sand and gravel, forcing players to solve mining obstacles (like giant pits) by bringing appropriate building materials with them or getting very creative in their approach, rather than just using the dirt and cobble they conveniently picked up along the way. 'Explosions:' :::::: TNT :::::: The TNT recipe produces 3 TNT, and each TNT explodes 100% more violently versus Vanilla TNT, making TNT a useful tool for mining and worthwhile to craft. Further, exploding TNT will produce a more “natural” devastation with lots of fallen rock and other rubble. ''Restockable Chests ''Certain Chests around the server restock daily or hourly, some chests are competitive chests, others are separation chests. 'Competitive Chests:' :::::: Competitive can be found in dungeons or just random chests around the server, these chests restock with a timer like all other restockable chests, but the items inside the chests can only be taken by a single person per restock. 'Separation Chests:' :::::: These separation chests are in cities and in protected Enabled and Disabled areas, they restock on a timer, but every single person may take the item within the chest, the timer and chest are individualized. ''Cities ''This server contain multiple cities for almost every class/rank on the server. Some cities require for you to donate to enter them, other cities can be entered when desired. Cities protect you from the wilderness and the HARD MODE, but not for long, because you can't stay in the city forever, you have to pay rent! 'Houses:' :::::: Houses are expensive to live in, they cost a lot to rent. Renting is weekly, you must pay a certain amount to be able to enter the house. Once the house is not paid for, you cannot enter the house. Some houses may be bought, but that costs a lot of money. Some apartments cost more, because of their size, amount of chests and the view of the city. Once bought a house, your rank will change automatically. 'Ranks:' :::::: Ranks depend on the house you live in, there are four ranks non-donator people can achieve: *Defualt *Citizen *Blue-Collar Worker *White-Collar Worker :::::: These ranks are achieved by where you live. Some ranks contain special perks that come to them. Category:Tutorial Category:Browse